dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2
is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team for the PSP. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 has new features such as a new story mode. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 also has new characters like Bojack and Bojack Full Power, Turles and Great Ape Turles, Super Saiyan 3 Broly, post-transformation Zarbon, Nail synced with Piccolo, Piccolo fused with Kami, Cooler, Final Form Cooler, Meta-Cooler, King Cold, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Tora, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and so on. Over 100 characters in 3D in one PSP game. Confirmed Characters * Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Majin Vegeta * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) * Ultimate Gohan * Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) * Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Future Trunks (Fighting) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) * Yamcha * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 5 * tarble super sayian, super tarble, killer joe tarble * Piccolo (Base, Nail, Kami, Hell Power) * Krillin * Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power, Mecha Frieza) * King Cold * Cell Jr. * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler) * Salza * Doore * Neiz * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Dabura * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Burter * Guldo * Recoome * Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Dodoria * Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) * Cui * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Kid Buu * Zangya * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Hatchiyack * Android 13 (Base, Fusion) * Android 14 * Android 15 * Janemba (Base, Final Form) * Lord Slug (Base, Giant) * Nail * Hirudengarn * Android 13 * Android 8 * Saibamen * Kuriza (Base, Final Form) * Hercule * Tien Shinhan * Uub (Base, Majuub) * Pan * Bulla * Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) * Yajirobe * Frieza Soldier *Kid Uub *Pikkon *Dr. Wheelo ---- Images www.bandainamcogames.co.jp Trivia * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 will come out as soon as BattleField 3 and Modern Warfare 3. Bandai says this is no coincedence and Bandai says they wish to refine the Action Genre ahead of the FPS genre. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is planned since 2011. * Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 is the only game that includes 100 what if and 100000 vs battle what if. * This game is going to be Universal at the dubs. (Usa, Japan, Europe and Latin America) * Vegeta (Scouter) says 'Kakarot It's time to dance!' when he transform into Super Saiyan 4, which is a refrence to Goku and Vegteta's Fusion dance Gogeta. * Bandai officially annonuces that by the end of development Tenkaichi Tag team 2 will have a set list of 10 characters despite confirming 101 characters. * In the Hidden Freiza Saga, Freiza is fully Mecha due to Future Trunks destroying him in the Androids Saga. * Cell is actually Android 21, when Dr. Gero said in the What if: Dr. and Creation I present you the sucessor of 20, Android 21 Cell.''' * Cell says the reason why he's so smart is because he also have some Bulma cells in the Hidden Cell Games 2 saga. * In the Hidden Fusion Saga Chi-Chi and Bulma fuse through dance to form Buli-Buli. * Bandai now declares that Tenkaichi will come out on April 31, 2012 for USA. They also claimed that anyone who reserves before Halloween will get this exclusive Raditz trasformation